


Little Miss Adventure

by arazialotis



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: Jensen and the reader have decided to literally escape their failed relationships and drown the tension with a trip to Bali Indonesia. Having connected on the flight, they decide to get to know more of the island and more of each other.





	1. Chapter 1

You made your way up to the ticket desk, unsure why they would be calling you up. You handed your boarding pass and passport to the uniformed woman at the counter.

“I’m sorry, is there a problem?” You timidly asked.

“Not at all ma’am, you’ve been upgraded to first class.” She happily chirped back at you.

Your jaw must have hit the floor. “Um… wow, that’s amazing. No extra charge?”

“Not at all, we have extra seats available and you had the most miles.” She held back a laugh from your reaction.

“Wow… thank you. Are you sure? Thank you.” You responded still stunned.

“I mean you can pass it up if you’re not interested.” She offered.

“What? Oh no, I’ll gladly take it. Thank you.” This was going to make the 22 hour flight much more enjoyable.

You cautiously made your way to first class, expecting at any moment they were going to come running for you explaining there had been a mistake. You were guided to your seat, shocked by the amount of space. You played around with the features. The seat could practically fold into a bed, not to mention the tv that came with free movies. A lovely stewardess came around and asked if you wanted a drink but you politely rejected not wanting to know the cost.

You were ruffling through your carry on, hoping to flip through a magazine to calm your nerves in preparation for take off, when another passenger came into the seat next to you.

“Scotch when you get a minute.” He asked the stewardess.

You would know that voice anywhere. You froze in place, mind forgetting how to function. Your eyes not wanting to check to confirm if it was really him; afraid of disappointment but even more afraid of spending practically a full day in tight quarters with your celebrity crush.

You finally remembered how to breath again and returned seated up with your magazine in hand, shooting a quick glance his way. Oh yeah, it was him alright. You thought through possible scenarios, how to start up a conversation, if he’d be upset sitting next to a fan, or if you could manage to not even to say a word.

“Thank you.” He told the stewardess when she brought a glass and small bottle of scotch. 

You hadn’t seen them exchange money. “Wait, drinks are free up here?” You bluntly questioned before blushing and mentally kicking yourself in the head for those being the first words you said to him.

He softly chuckled. “New to first class?” 

“Yup, getting my first class cherry popped.” Shit, you silently cursed at yourself while rubbing the bridge of your nose making your embarrassment obvious.

Jensen shook his shoulder in silent laughter. “Well, let’s mark the occasion then.” He grabbed the attention of an attendant “Two champagnes please.”

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Oh, he wasn’t making this easy. “Y/N.”

“Y/N.” He rolled it off the tip of his tongue. “I’m Jensen.”

“I know… Supernatural… starting on season 8, right?” You admitted.

“Yup.” He shortly answered.

Great, he hated you. “I can ask to change seats or something if you’re not comfortable. Or I can just be quiet or chatty or whatever…” You nervously rambled.

“Stop.” He lightheartedly chastised and took the champagne flutes from the stewardess handing you one. “I’m planning to get very drunk, so if that is okay with you and you promise not to take any embarrassing videos, you’re fine to stay right here.”

You clinked your glass against his. “Deal.”

Shortly after takeoff you spoke up again. “So, do you mind if I ask where you are headed?”

“Vacationing in Bali, Indonesia. You?”

Thankfully you had finished the champagne, otherwise you would have choked. “I’m headed there too, actually.” You somehow managed to get out in a sophisticated manner. “What brings you to Bali?”

Jensen chuckled before pounding his third drink. “Well, that seat was supposed to be for my girlfriend. However, she’d rather be in Mexico with some washed-up boy-band prick. I think when she realizes he’s more into himself than meeting her needs, she’ll come running back…”

You started laughing. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you… it’s just the coincidences keep piling up… I was supposed to be in Mexico actually.” You became more solemn. “With my supposed to be husband. However, he ditched me at the alter. With a bridesmaid. When I finally was able to reach him, he was drunk as fuck and told me he took her instead because she has bigger tits.”

Jensen signaled for more booze while subtly glancing at your chest. “Jesus, that’s awful.”

“Honestly I’m glad I found out when I did and not five years down the road when we share a house and two kids. Plus, Mexico is just like… blahh… I’ve always wanted to go on a bigger adventure than that. So I pawned the ring and his game systems to buy myself a honeymoon for one.” You happily grabbed for another glass of champagne.

“Well, let’s toast… to your overly positive attitude and that we may find ourselves for who we are on this solo journey.” He raised his glass.

“And that our ex’s will have a decent trip until realizing they contracted gonorrhea.” You clinked glasses with him.

“I knew there was something creepy about you.” Jensen whispered before sipping down the drink.

You spent the next few hours moving from casually chatting about work to full on giggling over absolutely nothing. “Stop it.” You chuckled while reclining your seat. “We really should get some rest.”

“No, No.” Jensen leaned over to your seat, his hand lightly grazing your thigh. “Being awake is how you don’t get jet lag.” He lied only attempting to talk with you longer.

“Shut up.” You hushed, the alcohol taking effect. “I don’t believe you.” Burying your head into the pillow.

“I travel around all the time… you should believe me…” His eyes became heavy.

“Jens, everyone around us is sleeping, we’re becoming a disturbance.” You softly giggled. “Jens?”

You lifted your head from the pillow to find him knocked out draping over the seat, his hand still on your thigh. You lightly smiled wishing he would stay this way, but knew he would wake up with a bad kink in the neck. You rolled him back over to his seat and leaned over to reach his other arm rest in order to recline the seat.

“You’re not trying to take advantage of me, are you?” He whispered, eyes still closed.

You blushed at the thought of joining the mile high club. “Not in the slightest.”

“Damn, I was hoping you were.” His eyes slightly peeked open to see your response.

You quickly retreated back to your seat to hide the growing fire spreading across your cheeks. Jensen chuckled, barely, but enough that you could hear it. Pretending to ignore him, you got as comfortable as you could, and drifted to sleep.

Thanks to the alcohol, sleep hit you hard and fast. You didn’t even stir, until you were shook awake. Initially, you hugged your pillow tight, but when you realized you weren’t in your bedroom you jolted up.

A stranger next to you chuckled. “We’re getting ready for landing sweetheart.” 

Your eyes widened upon recognizing the voice and face as Jensen, realizing yesterday wasn’t just a dream. And great… he got a full view of your bed head and morning breath. You tried to hide smoothing down your hair disguised as a stretch.

“You got a layover?” Your voice still scratched.

“Yeah, I think two hours before I leave.” 

“Me too, would you want to grab breakfast or something? No pressure though.”

After landing and a quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up, Jensen and you were standing outside a McDonald’s.

“Listen, I didn’t come halfway around the world for a McGriddle.” You tried to persuade him.

He raised one eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

You ended up at a bar and had no idea really what you ordered. The waitress handed each of you a noodle broth bowl, with egg, cabbage, and some type of fried meat. You broke the wooden chopsticks apart and rubbed them together before going in for a pinch.

“…This is not breakfast.” Jensen complained.

You added a little bit of chili oil to your bowl. “There’s an egg.” You pointed. “It’s so good.” You gushed with a full mouth.

Jensen picked through and eventually took a bite. His eyes widened with surprise. “Yeah, it’s pretty good I guess… still not breakfast though.”

You both walked around a bit, taking in the scene of different languages and neon lights, looking through knick knacks. But you eventually ended up at the gate and simply listening to music as Jensen caught up on some emails. He was called to start boarding.

“Thanks for spending some time with me.” He said.

“Yeah, it was great to meet you.” You responded with a hint of disappointment.

“Hey, maybe we’ll run into each other on the island.” He hoped.

“That would be something.” You smiled but fully expected it never to happen.

As you went back to your reality of coach, you couldn’t help but peek up front to catch one last glance of him. The flight was much shorter than the first and landing was a bit bumpy. You made your way through the motions of baggage claim and customs. The Laguna Resort’s shuttle was easy enough to find as well. The shuttle driver directed you to the front seat as the rest was full. Jensen perked up from the back upon noticing you. You were about to look back to see who else was headed for the resort when the driver distracted you.

“Dance?” He asked in a heavy accent.

“I’m sorry?” You apologized for not understanding. 

“Do you dance?” He asked again.

“No, not usually.” You nervously laughed.

“Now is the time to start. You are in Bali.” He turned up the volume and showed off some moves while waiting for traffic to clear. “Dance!” He ordered. You laughed as you mimicked his moves. “You are a very good dancer. I will take you to the finest parties.” The driver insisted as Jensen laughed to himself in the back.

The driver talked about great destinations you should visit and asked you about where you were from, insisting he would come stay with you when he traveled to America. After demanding on giving the driver a monetary tip rather than promising him a date, you made your way to the hotel lobby to check in.

“Hey stranger.” Jensen greeted you from behind.

“Jesus!” You cursed shocked. “Jensen, are you kidding me?”

“You’re not stalking me are you?” He teased.

“God no! This has just to be the strangest string of coincidences ever.” You reasoned, a little bit nervous on if he would believe you.

“I’m just teasing you Y/N, besides it will be nice to have someone to talk to.” He assured.

Even after your run in, you spent the evening to yourself. Relaxing at the infinity pool that overlooked the ocean and catching up on some reading. But by the second day, you were beginning to go a bit stir crazy. You signed up for a tour of nearby temples. While very serene and peaceful you still found yourself a bit lonely.

It was the third day, and you were waking up with a morning swim. You saw Jensen across the pool in his usual lounge chair. You quietly waded over and leaned against the edge.

You flicked some water at his feet. He widely grinned. “You just gonna sit around all week?” You asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. “You got something in mind?”

You nodded up and down. “Meet me in the lobby.” You bit your lip and headed up to your room to get ready.

You met Jensen in the lobby. He was wearing shorts and a button up shirt. He had put more effort into his hair than you had noticed the last couple days. You felt a little undone with just a braid and a v-neck tshirt.

“Well don’t you look straight from the yacht club.” You joked.

“Okay… umm… at least I didn’t come straight from the farm…cowgirl.” He stumbled.

“Cowgirl? Think more of me from a biker gang.” You smirked. 

Outside, Jensen was not convinced. “No… no way.”

“Oh yes.” You exclaimed excitedly and handed him a helmet. Hopping on the front of a moped, you leaned around and patted the back seat. Jensen’s tongue peeked out between his teeth before he strapped on the helmet.

He hesitantly straddled the bike. “You do know how to drive one on these things right?”

“I’m a fast learner.” You teased before revving the engine.

“Wait, what?” He questioned, but it was too late. You squealed taking off and he grabbed your waist holding on.

You drove through villages, taking in every scene. “Where are we going?” Jensen yelled over the wind.

“Ubud!” You answered.

You stopped at an intersection and checked the directions you penned on your hand. “Do you even know where you are going?” Jensen asked.

“In a general sense…” You laughed before taking off again. You continued to follow your directions to the destination, parking the cycle. “If my Indonesian is correct we should be here.”

“I can’t feel my legs.” He complained.

“Shake it out.” You did a little dance.

“Like this.” Jensen wiggled his hips.

“Oh wow, that is far too attractive.” You laughed and turned up the trail. “Oh you might want to put those away.” You suggested pointing at his sunglasses.

He look at you questionably but followed you down the paved path. “So just a stroll through the jungle?”

“Mmhmm. There’s some temples as well. It’s a very sacred place.” You handed him a brochure in some unknown language.

“And it’s infested with monkeys…” He said after analyzing the pamphlet.

You led him over a bridge. “The whole island is infested, here it’s just semi-controlled.” You spotted a group of monkeys next to a statue. “Ooh, get my picture!” You handed him your phone.

“Be careful…” Jensen warned.

You scooched in towards the statue giving an anxious smile. The monkeys didn’t seem to mind at first, but then one noticed you and jumped onto your shoulders. “Oh my god,” You quietly panicked. “Jensen, do something.”

He laughed and took another picture as another monkey hopped on top of your head. “Oh, that is adorable.”

One wandered over to Jensen. “Put the phone away.” You instructed seeing the monkey eyeing it.

Jensen slowly lowered it into his pocket. The monkey chirped and reached his hand out. Jensen reached his hand down. The monkey inspected it carefully before climbing up. “So what do we do now?” He cautiously asked.

You slowly shrugged your shoulders as the two on you picked through your hair. “Maybe this is just our lives now.” You teased.

“Could be nice.” He started strolling.

“Never be lonely.” You agreed and joined him continuing down the path, the monkeys still in tow.

“A clean scalp.” He continued.

“Peer pressure to keep up on the potassium.” You were interrupted by the increased chattering. You halted and reached out to grab his arm. “There up to something…”

The monkeys started pulling on your braid. Jensen’s monkey jumped off and he felt his pocket. “Hey.” Jensen yelled to which the monkey screamed back. “He took my glasses!”

The monkeys jumped off your back and ran off. You felt the back off your head. “My barrette! Assholes!” You yelled at them.

“Shhhh!” A tourist shushed you.

You and Jensen giggled. “Nice job keeping the place sacred.” Jensen teased you.

The rest of the afternoon you toured the temples and brought Jensen to the Ubud art market. You showed off your horrible haggling skills and bought Jensen a pair of rip off Gucci sunglasses. He picked you up a beaded necklace. As night set in you headed to Gianyar for the street food.

“How do you know what it is?” He asked.

You shrugged your shoulders while chewing meat on a stick. “I think it’s chicken… it’s good.” You handed him one.

“Is it safe?” He inspected it.

“I got my vaccines.” You moved onto another cart and pointed at something deep fried signaling for two. “Oh my god! You’ve got to try this one.” You order him with a full mouth.

“Unbelievable.” Jensen rolled his eyes with delight. “How do you know what to pick?” 

“If it looks good, eat it.” You smiled. “Try it.”

Jensen wandered to a dessert cart and ordered two, handing you one.

“Hmm.. coconut… banana… squash of some kind?” You tried to figure out what was in it.

“Pumpkin I think.” Jensen guessed.

You walked up and down the street market for hours, trying different foods and sipping on beer. Jensen drove back to the hotel. You held on tightly and rested your head on his shoulder taking in the stars. You finally got back to the hotel having a hard time leaving each other.

Jensen finally stood up from the lobby's couch. “I guess I should turn in.”

“You up for another adventure tomorrow?” You tested.

“What did you have in mind?” He smirked.

“Bring your swim trunks.” You said and left for your room.

The next morning he met you outside with a cup of coffee. You drove again, navigating from a fresh pair of directions written on your hand. You ended up at the Tegenungan Waterfall. Jensen took you up to a ledge and jumped off into the pool below. When he came up for air, he waved you down. You looked down and shook your head no but he continued to encourage you. You took a big breath and took the leap.

Eventually you met up with a trekking group that took you to Mount Batur.

“It’s going to be worth it.” You assured standing at the base of the trail.

“I didn’t doubt you?” Jensen questioned.

“No, I’m convincing myself.” You explained. Every ten minutes or so you had to convince yourself again. “I changed my mind, it’s not worth it.” You gasped, sitting down on the nearest boulder.

“Yes it is, come on.” He attempted to boost your spirit.

“Easy for someone whose job is to be at the peak of physical fitness.” You retorted before guzzling down some water.

He threw you a granola bar. “We’re halfway there.”

You smiled and reached towards him. “Take my hand.”

His tongue peeked out and he giggled. “And we’ll make it I swear.” Helping you back up.

“Woah, living on a prayer.” You sang in unison.

The view was absolutely incredible and the hike down much easier. But waking up the next morning your entire body ached. You splurged on a massage package and headed out to the pool to spend the rest of the afternoon. As soon as you got comfortable, the sun’s rays were blocked by a shadow.

“What are you doing today?” Jay asked you.

You squinted getting a better view of him. “Not moving and then taking an ice bath.”

“How about scuba diving?” He flashed two tickets.

“I’ve created a monster.” You joked.

He put the tickets away. “I mean, you don’t have to go…”

“No. It sounds great!” You sat up, not wanting to miss an opportunity to spend time with him.

The boat sped to the destination. Jensen had half of the suit on while you struggled to get a flipper situated. He slid closer to you and wrapped an arm around you causing a blush to rise.

“You ready?” He asked.

“Swimming in the open ocean, unprotected from sharks, barracuda, jellyfish… yeah, I’m ready.”

“There’s been no sharks here for 10 years.” The guide ensured.

“He just says that to make more money.” You whispered to Jensen.

“Where’s little Miss Adventure?” Jensen teased.

“Safe on the land.” You gulped. Jensen finished suiting up before diving in. “Fuck.” You quietly cursed before following.

You continued spending the week together in each other’s company; lounging at the pool, getting you fortunes read, dancing the night away at local clubs. The pending reality of your week ending was closing in and this fantasy of whatever was between you and Jensen was fading. If you were going to make a move it had to be soon.

The humidity of the day was steadily increasing as Jensen and you strolled along the beach. Thunder cracked in the distance and rain quickly followed. You laughed as Jensen grabbed your hand and you ran back towards the hotel. He led you to his room and threw you a towel to dry off.

“Private villa. Nice.” You looked around.

“Yeah, it even comes with it’s own private pool. Not like I’ve used it or anything.” He explained.

You looked around taking in the extravagance. Jensen tuned a radio to the only English channel available, which only happened to be oldies. ‘Cry To Me’ played in the background. You left the towel on the dining room table and took your chance. Jensen was running a towel through his hair.

Without saying a word, fearing you would lose your courage, you grabbed the towel out of his hand and let it fall on the floor. Your fingers traced through the stubble on his jawline, guiding him down into a kiss. He followed your lead without hesitation, his arms wrapping around you, pulling you in closer.

He hoisted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he carried you to the bedroom. In one motion you pulled off your shirt. His fingers danced along your back, sliding off your bikini; the only thing left between you and him. You gave into everything that had built between the two of you this week and held nothing back.

Rain pattered against the window as Jensen slept. Guilt struck you as you headed for the door, but you knew it was the right decision….

Jensen woke to rays of sunshine pouring into his room and birds chirping. He was shocked not to find you next to him. He walked around the villa looking for you.

“Y/N?” He called for you. “Y/N?”

He went back into the bedroom and found a note on his nightstand.

\- Jensen, I want to tell you I had an incredible week and an even more amazing night last night. This vacation turned out to be way more than what I expected. With that being said, my flight leaves in the morning. I didn’t tell you because I wouldn’t want to put any pressure or expectations on you. If you wanted nothing more than a summer fling and a quick hookup to distract you from a bad break-up, I completely understand and we can end it at that. But I let myself become vulnerable around you and I’ve developed feelings that I think go past just a one night stand. And if you have too, I have a proposition. Call me an old soul, but I can’t help but think of ‘An Affair to Remember.’ We both have things to clean up at home. Me, well, I have to deal with angry relatives who want returned registration items and god knows what else. And I am sure you have media relations, high maintenance ex’s, etc. to deal with. So let’s give it some time to sort things out and if our feelings still remain… let’s meet in the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge - Bay Side in 6 months. If one of us doesn’t show up, we can call it what it is, just a good time in Bali and leave it at that with no hard feelings… But if we both show up… Well… we can perhaps chance another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally, your first course of action stepping foot into California would be finding the nearest In-n-Out burger joint and ordering one of everything; animal style. But this time was different. This time you had thrown yourself into a ridiculous romance plot that was sure to end in disappointment. It was a bit chilly in the early spring months, but not completely unbearable. A light jacket was all you needed. You hailed the first cab you could and made your way to Golden Gate Park.

You took in the city as the cab weaved through streets and climbed the famous hills. You tried to remember the letter the best you could, cursing yourself for not having made a copy. Was there a time you had suggested? You just remember the date. It was instantly sealed into your mind as you left Bali. But it didn’t phase you. You would wait there all day in hope that there was just the slightest chance he felt the same, that you might see him again.

Even after attempting to stay away from his social media, you couldn’t help yourself. You checked it frequently but he had been quiet of late; simply posting pictures from set or raising awareness for some cause. There was no indication if he was going to meet you there. But there was never any doubt in your mind. You had always planned to go. Even when your mother found out about your feelings and accused you of being the reason your ex left. Even after your ex returned from Mexico and begged to be taken back. He harassed you for months about it. Not once did you even consider it. Your mother had the audacity to scold you for not taking your ex up on his offer and saying you were making the biggest mistake of your life.

As far as you were concerned, you were happy to leave all of that behind you. Not just to breathe the fresh air or to chance another adventure, but to stay away permanently, far from the things that were bringing you down.

—-

Jensen was anxiously finishing up the last of his scenes hoping the nerves weren’t running over into his character. Dean would know how to handle this situation perfectly, he thought. Dean would walk straight to San Francisco with all the swagger in the world and upon seeing you, take you in his arms and passionately kiss you. Or he wouldn’t even show without giving it a second thought. Jensen though, couldn’t stop wrestling over every outcome in his mind.

Bali seemed like a universe away. Had he been logical at all, he wouldn’t have even engaged in conversation with you, let alone slept with a fan. But both of you were vulnerable at the time, looking for healing and finding it in each other. The rebound as everyone called it. Rebounds never lasted. So at first he was relieved finding the note and leaving it as it was; a summer fling.

He thought he had thrown the note away, so of course it surprised him when it fell out as he unpacked. He tossed it on his night stand, leaving it there for a few weeks, fully intending to discard it later. But the more time passed, the more loneliness and longing set into his heart.

After a particularly rough day on set, he came home and grabbed the note off his desk. He set the date in his calendar and purchased flight tickets as well. He wanted to see you sooner but he didn’t have enough information to track you down. The way his heart yearned for you would have anyone else convinced they were head over heels in love, but god, he didn’t even know your last name. This was his only chance in the world to find out if what was between you was more than a one night stand and he was going to take it.

—

The cab dropped you off at the park entrance, right before the bridge itself. With a cup of coffee in your hand you started your destination towards the middle, dodging biker fanatics left and right. By the time you reached the middle your coffee supply was dwindling and you were impatiently twisting your beaded necklace. You parked yourself against the red fence that parted pedestrians from the road. By the time lunch rolled around, your stomach began complaining and instead of dreaming about reuniting with Jensen, you were dreaming about animal style fries. By the time dinner rolled around, you had already ordered delivery Jimmy John’s so you were no longer hungry, but you were so sick of explaining what you were doing and insisting you weren’t here to jump. By the time the first star appeared in the sky, you were wishing for a heavier jacket.

The hotel across the bay in Berkeley was calling your name. If you squinted you pretended you could almost see it. Regretfully, you looked up SFO flight statuses. The last flight in from Vancouver was hours ago and the only remaining flights for the day came from O’hare. You had to admit yourself that he was not coming. But your heart couldn’t stop from dreaming the possibilities. Cautiously, you took out a marker with permanent ink and signed along the railing, ‘Little Miss Adventure Was Here.’ You ignored all reasoning that said it would be removed in two days time and imagined that if we were ever to change his mind, he would know you were here as well.

—-

Jensen arrived to the bridge early morning, cup of coffee in his hand, glasses and shades to conceal his identity as best as possible. Well, that only worked until the first pillar. He immediately noticed a group of giggling preteens following his footsteps at a distance. Halfway, he stopped to search for you but you were nowhere in sight. Jensen sighed as the giggles grew louder. He removed his sunglasses and turned to meet the group.

“Ladies.”

—

You were checking out of the hotel, planning to start your next adventure solo and that was a good thing you had decided. Impatiently you tapped your fingers against the desk, seeing the staff sitting in the manager’s office. Two girls entered the lobby, seemingly on their way to breakfast, but one stopped and squealed immediately showing off her phone. 

“It has to be some publicity stunt.” The other one scoffed.

“I don’t care what it is. If Jensen Ackles is in town, I’m meeting him.” She insisted.

Your eyes widened in shock and turned around.

“Ugh, where is she?” The same girl complained. “I’m not waiting for her. He’s not going to stay at the bridge forever and he’s going to be a lot harder to track down from there.” 

You didn’t wait for her to finish. The hotel keys were on the counter and you were halfway out the door.

“I don’t care if my reservation was messed up, I just need whatever car you have available.” You demanded from the car rental agency.

“We only have an upgrade available. But it would an extra $40 per day…” The clerk added. You rolled your eyes, of course it would be. “If you would like us to sort out your reservation however, we’d be happy to give you a complimentary ride to our downtown Enterprise location.”

“I’ll take it okay.” You went fishing for your credit card.

She handed you the keys. “Do you want to go over the features?”

You shook your head no. “I’m in a bit of a hurry.”

—

It had been two hours since Jensen had arrived and his patience was wearing thin. Crowds continued to gather and grow which meant word was getting out. As much as he wanted to see you, he didn’t know how much longer he could handle this or the growing questions. Perhaps, if you were headed to town, there would be another way to reach you.

“Will you be in my snapchat?” Another girl asked.

“Of course, sweetheart.” He politely obliged.

With the sun beating down the heat of the day was gaining on him. He removed his outer jacket placing it over the railing. But before turning to greet more fans, he paused noticing the black ink. He ran his fingers over the wording, remembering the pet name he teased you with in Bali. Was he too late? Did he get the date wrong? Or were you still here, egging him on? His eyes went to scan the crowd, but his mind seemed to be playing tricks on him each time someone’s hair flicked in the wind. Not if things could get worse, but he spotted down the way a news station camera crew coming closer. Regardless if you were here or if he missed you, he lingered too long and needed to go.

A squeal of tires and honking horns startled both him and the crowd. A red convertible mustang was stopped just on the other side of the fence.

You pushed your sunglasses up into your hair. “Ackles!” You yelled still in disbelief.

“Thank god.” He muttered under his breath. 

He threw his bag into the backseat, following it, hurdling over the fence railing and jumping into the passenger’s seat. Luckily, the camera crew was still setting up as you peeled off down the remainder of the bridge. It wasn’t until you pulled into the small and crumbling parking lot of a bayside park that you dared break the silence.

“Well, that was exciting.” You chuckled.

“Yeah.” He agreed with amusement.

Neither of you knew where to begin. Jensen looked you over, still questioning his choice to come. But you were just as radiant if not more as he remembered; your spirit still intoxicating and infectious. However, you didn’t feel as he saw you. Sure he came and that was huge, but what if you didn’t live up to his expectations?

“You’re late.” He poked.

“Oh, I’m late?” You laughed. “I was here yesterday and would had left your ass stranded had it not been for two girls fangasming in the lobby this morning.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Perhaps next time you abandon me you could leave a more descriptive note?”

“Ahh, but where’s the romance when every detail is precisely pinned down?” You argued.

“The romance happens because the plans allow it to follow through.” He argued.

“Yet here we are…” You smirked.

“Here we are.” He repeated. “… And in quite an upgrade from the moped, might I add.”

“Oh come on, you miss that moped!” You lightheartedly accused.

“I really don’t.” He denied.

Whatever nerves had been in place had faded from you both. This undefined thing between you hanging in the air came so naturally. It felt right.

“So are we just going to sit here all day, or did you have something in mind?” Jensen asked.

You stretched your arms behind your head and leaned back. “It’s quite a lovely view.” You breathed in heavily the scent of the warm salty air.

“Yeah.” Jensen agreed looking at you instead of out into the bay.

“But…” You turned the car back on. “How do you feel about a long weekend road trip?”

“And where might we be headed?” He questioned.

“LA.” You turned out of the parking lot.

“It does not take three days to get to LA.” He argued.

“It does when you are with me.” You smiled and headed back into downtown San Francisco.

Driving across the bridge, the crowd that was previously there had for the most part dissipated. You theorized some were headed to Muir Woods as that was the initial direction Jensen had gone.

“You hungry?” You asked.

“Yes!” He eagerly answered.

You maneuvered your way through the city streets which to be honest where more intimidating than the dirt roads you trekked in Bali. You found decent parking on the outskirts of Chinatown and fed the meter. Jensen put his sunglasses back on.

“No one’s going to recognize you where we are going, sweetheart.” You teased before leading the way down the street. Jensen looked at you questionably but didn’t ask what you had in store.

After a brisk walk you had made it to your destination, a takeout joint the size of a walk-in closet. Jensen gritted his teeth at the deteriorating exterior, the trashy sidewalks, and only recognizing a single word in English.

“How do you find these places?” He doubtfully pondered. 

“It say ‘Delicious.” You said pointing at the only English word. “What more do you need to know? And look, they passed their health inspection.” You pointed to the sign in the window before heading in.

“In 2013.” He muttered before following you in.

There was no seating, just a small hallway and counter where the food was prepared. You greeted both ladies working behind the counter but they either knew no English or didn’t care to talk to you. One went for the stacked baskets, revealing the tempting Dim Sum underneath. Each time you saw something you liked, you ordered two with your fingers and paid with dollars; still noting they accepted Yuan. You both went back out into the street to dive into your little dumplings of happiness.

“I don’t know how you do it, but I’m glad you do.” Jensen gushed over the delicious mouthful.

“Don’t worry tiger, I got something a little less daring planned for tonight.”

“And when did you get time to plan all of this?” He asked wondering if you made it all up on the fly.

“I had this planned out on the plane ride back from Indonesia.” You blushingly confessed.

He smiled. “You were that confident I was going to show?” 

You chuckled back. “I was going to do this with or without your cocky ass.”

“Hey.” He said seriously. “You have something on your face.”

You instantly became somber rubbing your hands across your mouth. “What is it? Where?” You asked not feeling anything.

“Oh nothing, it was just a stupid smirk that I thought I should help you wipe off.” He laughed.

You playfully slapped him on the shoulder and squealed when he chased after you to the car. He caught up to you, grabbed your wrist and turn you back into him. His free hand lightly caressed your cheek and he softly planted a peck into your lips. You sighed with contentment.

Most of your afternoon as spent cruising down Highway 1, the rolling mountains to the East and the Pacific Ocean to the West, though Jensen insisted you had called it ‘The Specific Ocean’ on more than one occasion. Although your first stop was roughly only three hours away, the trip extended at every stop. Most of the times to a small beach or cove, searching the shoreline for abalone shells or shark teeth. You also stopped at small vendors along the roadside as well, usually selling small trinkets or produce.

At a particular fruit stand, you were tempted to buy one of everything. “Avocados!” You exclaimed. “We could make guacamole!”

“In what? The cupholders?” Jensen laughed.

You sighed but knew he was being practical. And so instead settled on snap peas, grapes and strawberries for your road trip snacks. As you approached your location, Jensen perked up recognizing the area. You turned off Highway 1 into the Monterey Peninsula.

“Ahh, pebble beach! We should definitely swing a few clubs.” He excitedly recommended.

Still waiting for the light to change you laid your head back and pretended to sleep, snoring noises and all.

“That’s so attractive.” He pinched your side causing you to yelp. “What did you have in mind then?”

“You can go golfing if you want, but I am going kayaking, with whales.” You conveyed with determination.

“I thought you were afraid of the ocean.” He recalled.

“The concept is not being in the water. Floating in a boat is completely safe.” You explained.

“Until a whale tips you over.” Jensen teased.

“Stop.” You whined thinking about the possibility. “You’re not going to change my mind. Especially if golf is the alternative.”

You pulled up to the hotel parking lot. It was modest but wouldn’t break the budget either.

“How do you want to do this?” You asked cutting the ignition. “Like I’m totally cool if you need your space and stuff. No expectations from me if your…” You rambled when he didn’t respond.

“Hey,” He cut you off. “I came here to be with you. That’s what I want… if you want it too…”

You slowly nodded your head signalling your agreeance. After checking in and settling in the room, you locked yourself in the bathroom. The world still spinning at your feet. The day had been a whirlwind. He had actually shown up, and you were sharing a room with him, tonight. The anticipation was overwhelming. Sure you had done it once before, but that was a no strings attached kinda deal. You turned the faucet on imagining your running thoughts and ‘what ifs’ washing down the sink.

The navy sundress suited you and your cleavage well. Jensen changed into a golf polo which agreed with the warmer weather but obviously to show the mood he was in. You avoided the tourist traps but had scheduled a reservation at a small restaurant on the side of a fishermen’s dock, overlooking the ocean and the setting sun. Although you both went through the motions of dinner and small talk, it was clear what was on both minds.

Barely making it back to the hotel room in one piece, already out of breath, you were flustered with the key as Jensen nipped at your ear from behind. When the lock finally gave way, Jensen scooped you up into his arms carrying you across the threshold. He kicked the door closed and practically threw you on the bed. You laughed with delight and anticipation and he quickly stripped and fell on top of you.

After all was said and done, you rolled over trying to catch your breath as waves of energy still cascaded through you.

“It’s been too long.” You gasped.

“Six months too long.” He added.

You looked at him quizzically, had he really not had sex since the two of you romped around in Bali? 

“I’m a busy guy.” He defended, unable to admit the true reason.

“Shall we make up for lost time?” You proposed accompanied with a mischievous smirked. 

“Absolutely.” He agreed, finding you through the mess of tangled sheets and kissing you once more… And many more times.

Jensen hummed some unknown melody in your ear as you were pulled up against him drifting to sleep. His arms wrapped around you, holding you tight.

“Please.” He faintly whispered assuming you were asleep. “Don’t leave me again.” He prayed, pulling you in tighter; feeling as if he barely held onto a piece of captured wind.

The following day, after a late morning, you occupied yourselves separately. As much as whale watching sounded fun to Jensen, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to swing a couple rounds at Pebble Beach. Kayaking was enjoyable, and you saw a couple of critters, even a whale breach, but you were mostly excited to get back on the road.

Soon enough you were together again and heading for your next destination, Santa Maria. Jensen shared with you facts about Pebble Beach and you usually responded teasing him with over exaggerated eye rolls or yawning followed by laughter of not being able to hold your act together. Although Jensen drove, he ditched Dean’s rule, and you went back and forth sharing different favorites and belting along to the classics.

“So why LA, if I may ask?” Jensen questioned.

“I’m going to find a producer for a travel show in which I will host.” You laughed making it up on the spot. “It will be called… No Hesitations.” You announced as if you were a broadcaster.

Jensen chuckled. “You can’t just go ripping off Bourdain.”

“Oh, that’s very true. Good thing I have a back up. You wanna hear it?” You asked, brushing your hair out of your face. Jensen smiled and shook his head no but you didn’t listen. “Parts Semi-Known.”

“You might be the biggest dork I know.” He commented.

“Oh, compared only to you.” You teased.

“Those are fighting words, where I come from.” He playfully challenged.

“I’ll take you, easy.” You joked full of confidence.

“But really though, do you have family there?” He asked again.

You shook your head no. “I need a fresh start, away from everything… somewhere where a nobody can make it, yet at the same time nobody makes it. Somewhere where I can go unnoticed. A place where nothing can hold me down.”

Jensen furrowed his brow. “You’re being cryptic.” 

“My ex came back… and everybody I know, including him, wants us to get back together. So I just need a place where I can leave that all behind me. LA seemed far enough away to make that happen.” You confessed. “I mean, and because of the beaches.” You joked. “Did you ex ever come running back?” You asked.

“Nah.” Jensen’s pride was partially hurt because of it all. “Apparently the prick’s boyband is having a comeback tour so his name will be big again for a little while.”

“Would you have taken her back, had she?” You questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s hard to say, people liked us together.”

“Who cares what people think? If she broke your heart once, what would keep her from doing it again? You have the right to be happy without feeling pressure from fans or media or whatever.” Or my mother, you mentally added, realizing you may have been projecting some of your own frustrations onto his situation.

“And what would you call skipping out on work to road trip down highway one?” He asked you.

“Some might say a midlife crisis.” You teased.

After another passion filled night in Santa Maria and a day of sun soaking relaxation accompanied with failed surf lessons in Malibu, your nerves increased the closer you got to LA. You knew what you were moving into, and surely money didn’t go as far here as it did in your hometown. You had received an email yesterday that the movers had arrived with your boxes.

Jensen pumped gas in the car before you were preparing to return the rental. It actually surprised you how attached you had gotten to the car and how sad you were to see it go. But to save money, you would be relying on the metro system.

“So, um, before we drop the car off, I can drop you off at the airport, or if you have a place in town…” You offered.

He looked at you confused. “I don’t have to be back until Tuesday… but I can grab a hotel.. Or something…” 

Shit. You had offended him. “No.. it’s not…” You had backed yourself up into a corner. “You can stay with me, but it’s just… it’s more of the dim sum joint instead of the Malibu beach.” You poorly explained.

“I’m sure it’s fine.” He waved off.

You quickly calculated your finances, you weren’t entirely broke… yet. “You know what, let’s just rent another hotel until you have to leave.”

“Why are you being weird about this?” His questioned through growing concern.

“I’m not being weird.” You argued.

He jumped to the only conclusion he could think of that made sense of your secretivity. “Is there another guy? I mean…” 

“There’s not another guy.” You interrupted.

But he continued. “It’s been six months, I wouldn’t blame you.” 

“There’s not another guy.” You insisted then huffed, giving in. “Fine, let’s just go.”

The trip returning the rental car and metro ride to your neighborhood was mostly silent. Hopping off at your station and seeing the neighborhood, Jensen began to finally understand your demeanor, you were embarrassed by what you could afford. You made your way to a two story building, a pizza shop below. The level upstairs having been converted into three apartments. You fumbled in your purse to find the keys the landlord had sent you. You opened the door to find it bare aside from the boxes and few pieces of furniture that waited for you. Both of you were left stunned by the size. It was a mere studio, less than 400 square feet. You entered, feeling your shoe stick to the floor that had previously been cleaned with some cheap chemical.

“It’s not that bad for just one person.” You breathed heavy. “And the landlord says I can paint the walls.” You held back a gasp seeing a mouse trap in the far corner. “It will help me save for my next international splurge. No more xboxes to pawn off.” You joked.

But you were not as good as an actress as you thought. Jensen could see through the over positivity and jokes that you were disappointed and scared. Yet, he didn’t know how far he should step in. You were rummaging through a box, looking for your tapestry of the world map, to hang over the cracking pieces of drywall.

“Do you want to order some pizza?” Jensen suggested, pizza always brightened the mood.

You nodded. “Oh, but I was told to avoid the place downstairs. The one around the corner we passed is said to have takeout ready to go.” He started heading out. “If you don’t come back, I won’t blame you.” You sarcastically remarked but he overheard you.

“If I don’t come back, in six months meet me at the top of the eiffel tower.” He teased as your face turned red. “Hey, but uh, maybe it’s time we actually exchange phone numbers.”

“Yeah,” You agreed and pulled out your phone. “In case you get mugged and need me to come rescue you?” 

“What other reason would there be?” He smiled, sending you a quick text. He started heading out the door. “If I’m not back in…” He quickly glanced at his watch.

“Eiffel tower.” You cut him off with a smirk. “Got it.”


End file.
